Drain You
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One Shot. Chris Jericho, and Stephanie McMahon are in a relationship but both want to mold the other to there liking. Please Read & Review!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE WRESTLING STUFF, THEY BELONG TO EITHER THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON, THE SONG "DRAIN YOU" BELONGS TO NIRVANA.  
  
NOTE #1: No spellchecker, thems are the breaks I guess.  
  
NOTE #2: Its a songfic so like all of my songfics, aside from, Perfect Strangers, This is a one parter.  
  
NOTE #3: This really has nothing to do with the story but I would just like to mention that this fic is full of my favorites. My favorite wrestler, my favorite band, and my favorite song by my favorite band.  
  
April 7th 2004  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
DRAIN YOU  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
//One baby to another says -   
  
I'm lucky to have met you   
  
I don't care what you think   
  
Unless it is about me  
  
It is now my duty to completely drain you   
  
A travel through a tube   
  
And end up in your infection\\  
  
Chris looked over himself in the mirrior for the millionth time. "It has never been any truer then tonight, that I am indeed a Sexy beast." he said to himself. He couldnt help but admire himself, how could he, he was afterall Chris Jericho, countless others wished to be him, why shouldnt he admire himself?  
  
"Chris how much longer are you going to be in there?" Stephanie called from the outside of the washroom. Jericho looked in the mirrior again trying to figure out an exact time.  
  
"I dont know Steph, another half hour maybe?" Chris said.  
  
"Half an hour!? You cant be serious! You have already been in there for twenty minutes!" Stephanie said with a sigh. Frustrating wasnt the word for this.  
  
"Well I cant have a single hair out of place." Jericho said, putting a hand through said hair with a smile. Just like him it was perfect.  
  
  
  
"Then change your hair style." Stephaine said, her arms crossed. At first she wasnt so sure about this cocky blonde Canadian who came to her fathers company from WCW, back in August of 1999. He seemed to be far to full of himself, as if there were only one thing that he cared about, and that things last name started with "J" and ended with a "O". At first she seemed justified in thinking that, he was everything she heard his reputation said of him. He was good, no great, and he knew that he was great, so maybe he was right in being full of himself, more so then anyone Stephanie had ever meet before. Hogan, Savage, Flair, Nash, Michaels, Hunter, they were all full of themselves, but not to the degree of this man. She hated him for it, yet at the same time couldnt help but feel appealed by it. Never has a man though he was so great and be justified by that thinking. She had always hated people with egos like that though, and once she found out that her father had plans to lure him away from his rival Eric Bischoff, she tried everything in her power to get him to reconsider. Even to the point of getting someone who looked like Jericho and would act like him but for a much lower price, something WCW did thereselves after loosing Jericho with Lenny Lane, but he paled in comparasion to the real Chris Jericho, as did the other guy that Stephanie had insisted on. Vinces mind was made up, he was hiring Chris Jericho and he would push him to the moon and that was final. Every time she thought about that she couldnt help but laugh at herself. If her father had listened to her then she would of never meet the man of her dreams.   
  
Still Chris was far to full of himself for her liking. She couldnt have a boyfriend who spent more or even equal attention to himself, she needed it all. She was always as spoiled as can be, anyone whos father owed a multi-million dollar company would be. The question before her though was how the hell could she get Chris Jericho of all people to give all of his attention to her and not himself. Without even so much as a second thought though she already knew the answer. She would use her womanly charms, eventually they would win over, they always did.  
  
//Chew your meat for you   
  
Pass it back and forth   
  
In a passionate kiss   
  
From my mouth to yours   
  
I like you\\  
  
"Chris are you ready yet?" Stephanie asked again later. Chris rolled his eyes surely a woman as beautiful as Stephanie McMahon knew the hardships of making yourself look perfect. Perfection was the only thing that Chris stood for, he could have no less. This was also the case with his girlfriend. Why settle for less like the likes of Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, or Trish Stratus. If he was going to have a girlfriend then it had to be the best out there. Stephanie was without a doubt the most beautiful of all the WWEs lovely ladies thus the most perfect of them all. There was also the fact that she was a millionaire in her own right. He knew that she wouldnt be after him for his own fortune, but there was also that added bonus, Stephanie McMahon was the bosses daughter. If Chirs could get her wraped around his finger, then surely he would also have Vince around his finger, then the days of the year long Triple H title run would be over, and the era of the multi-year title regin of Chris Jericho would begin. He would have the title longer then anyone else in the history of the WWE. He would win it and keep it until he retired. The only way anyone could do this is to have the boss wrapped around his finger and the only way to do that was to have Stephanie wrapped around his finger. He could easily do this though, Stephanie was merely a woman, albeit a beautiful one, but she like any other woman could easily be molded to fit his liking, and what better woman to be molded to his liking then the most powerful one in the company he worked in. He knew his peers would say he just slept his way to the top, but what did he care he was at the top and they wernt, nor would they ever be as long as he was around.  
  
"Sure Steph Im finished now." Chris said, opening the door and meeting Stephaine there with a smile. "It takes time to look this perfect you know."  
  
"Oh I know, and I love the fact that you actually put the time in to be perfect for me, I would accept nothing less." Stephanie said, with a smile.  
  
"Anything for you my darling." Chirs said. Perfect for her? That was a joke he was getting himself perfect for himself, and they both knew it. "Shall we go make the beautiful people look like the ugly dogs that they are?"  
  
"Actually Chris..." Stephanie said wraping her arms around him. "....I thought we could stay here tonight, just you and me."  
  
"Well its not what I had in mind, but a good idea is a good idea." Chris said before sharing a passionate kiss with Stephanie. It almost seemed like her ego was growing the size to match his and he was starting to love her more for it.  
  
//With eyes so dialated,   
  
I've become your pupil   
  
You've taught me everything   
  
Without a poison apple   
  
The water is so yellow, I'm a healthy student   
  
Indebted and so grateful -   
  
Vacuum out the fluids\\  
  
"You are perfect you know that right?" Chris said to her with a smile.  
  
"I learn from the best." She said. They had relocated to the couch, watching "Casablanca" a movie of Stephanies choosing. Before Chris would of never wasted his time with such dribble, but as an unexpected side effect of dating Stephanie to get to her fathers power, he discovered that he really did love her.   
  
As the days wore on they became more and more like one another taking on traits of the other, that they had never had before. Stephanie although always spoiled was never really all that egotistical. Chris on the other had found himself being more spoiled. He had worked very hard for everything he had ever got, but latly it was all being handed to him on the perverbal silver platter. He had won the World title ending yet another seven month regin of Triple H. This would be the last one though, unless of corse he was to go to Smackdown!, Chris would never loose the title, he and Stephanie would make sure of that.  
  
As even more time passed, people who had said that they were together for the sake of there convinence only were quieted, as Stephanie and Jericho actually started to act like they truely did love one another, and they did, they we both just unaware of it. Soon they would finish the others sentences. Though neither Chris or Stephanie ever cared about the other people in the locker room and what theythought about them, the longer they were together the more they came to the realization that everyone else were beneth them. Why would they ever lower themselves to talk to the little people again?   
  
The more time Chris and Stephanie spent with each other the more they loved each other to the point when they actually did realize that they were in fact in love. Also the longer they were together the more they were both being molded to the the others liking. Stephanie became egotistical to the point where it would make anyone sick, and Chis became spoiled to the point where he worked for nothing any more and everthing was just given to him. They were in love, and they loved what they had both become, they were mirrior images of one another.  
  
//You're my vitamins   
  
I'm like you\\  
  
THE END.  
  
Have NO IDEA why I wrote this....I think it was most likely because I had just listened to the song again. Yeah that was probally it. As for the story though....well I dont know its different then what I usally write. Anyways I hope you like it. So review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
